He Faces Towards The Sun
by NoirShiro13
Summary: Hayato soaks up pieces of information like a sponge, anything to make the people he loves happy. Tsuna knows, Takeshi knows, Haru knows, Kyoya knows, and Ryohei knows. Or, the five times Hayato’s devotion is noticed and the one time it gets repaid.
1. The Five Times He Remembers

Hayato always knew when he ran out of ibuprofen, Tsuna sighed and gave a small smile to the devoted Storm. Honestly, it's like he had some kind of sensor for this kind of situation, he thought with a tinge of amusement.

The Storm extended a hand, and within the rough hand laid a small bottle with a green cap.

Tsuna's usual brand of ibuprofen.

"Thanks, Hayato," Tsuna grabbed the bottle and shook one pill out. He straight-up dry swallowed the medicine and tucked the bottle into a cabinet specifically used for storing his headache medicine.

"I'm just doing my job, Tsuna-sama!" Hayato exclaimed happily, glad to be of use.

"I have more appointments on my schedule, so…" Hayato trailed off with a blush. "Excuse me, Tsuna-sama!" He rushed out of the room and walks with purpose towards his next destination.

Tsuna gazed at the closed door as a shout emerged.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, BASEBALL IDIOT!"

"Maa maa Hayato, I just need to drop these off."

The door opened after a couple of mintues. Takeshi's adult figure casually walked in. He held a stack of papers in a rough, callused hand and scratching the back of his head as well.

"Here, Tsuna!" he dropped the paperwork onto the desk laden with more of the accursed things.

Tsuna's head fell onto his arms, and he made an unintelligible moan at the thought of more paperwork.

"Maa," Takeshi snickered at his pathetic figure. Changing the subject to something other than his ever-present bane of his existence, Takeshi laughs and mentions, "It's pretty nice of Hayato to pick up the papers I dropped when I bumped into him!"

Tsuna gives a warm smile and agrees. Out loud, of course.

They talk for a few minutes about the ever-changing, but loyal Storm, and when Takeshi leaves, both the Rain and Sky are filled with a friendly gratitude towards the temperamental adult.

—

A silver-haired blur harshly bumps into him, sending the stack of paperwork tumbling to the floor.

"Oof," Takeshi grunted.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, BASEBALL IDIOT!" Hayato yelled.

"Maa maa Hayato, I just need to drop these off."

Hayato's hands extended and quickly grasps the paperwork into his arms and sorts them into alphabetical order. Rough hands shove the pile back into Takeshi's muscled arms while Hayato mutters, "Be more careful next time, would ya?"

Takeshi laughs, feeling warm from his odd way of showing affection.

"Sorry, Hayato."

"I'll let you off this time," Hayato grumbles and dusts off his slacks.

"Anyway, once you give these to Tsuna-sama, make sure to get another suit for the meeting tomorrow," he reminds Takeshi. "Because, if you remember, somehow all of the suits you have worn have 'mysteriously' gotten ruined," he emphasizes the "mysteriously".

"Maa," Takeshi sweats slightly at the implications.

"Like the Varia somehow acquiring a whole closet of suits which looked suspiciously like the ones we just bought for you," he mutters, not intending for Takeshi to hear.

But he did.

So to divert his attention, Takeshi's left hand clamps down on his shoulder as he laughs.

"Haha, who could ever get a whole closet into the Varia's HQ without anyone noticing?" he chuckles.

"Yeah, who could ever," Hayato brushes a stray hair out of his face and declares, "Either way, you need to get a suit for tomorrow, and don't even think about wiggling your way out of this meeting." Hayato gives him the stink eye, gauging his reactions for any rejection.

Takeshi surrenders, holding up his left hand as a sign.

"Alright, I'll get one and try not to ruin it," he sighs dramatically and drapes his arm over Hayato's shoulder.

"Yeah right," Hayato lips twitch into a small smile.

"Well, you never know," Takeshi snickered.

Everytime they interact, it's this odd exchange of barbs and reminders that leaves Takeshi feeling bubbly and warm. It was nice, and Takeshi definitely appreciated the unconventional way of showing affection.

Hayato waves and walks to his next destination.

—

"Oi! Woman!"

"Hahi! What now, Hayato," Haru groans.

"What's the latest update on the Argilla Famiglia?" Hayato demands.

"Alright, no need to yell at me," Haru mumbles, typing away at the computer.

"Found them!" she announces triumphantly. "The Argilla Famiglia, a newcomer in the mafia and primarily known for the poison and medicine they store inside handmade clay bottles. Nothing is very suspicious about them anyway, why did you want to know about them anyway, hahi?"

"Just checking," Hayato scans the computer screen for anyway extra details Haru may have missed.

"It's because you don't want Tsuna to get hurt," Haru giggles.

"No!" Hayato denies. "Well, yes," he sheepishly continues. "But, this is just in case!" he firmly states.

"Hahi! You're blushing!" Haru full-out cackles at his embarrassment.

"Sh-Shut up!" Hayato's rosy cheeks turn fire-engine red from Haru's teasing.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," she wipes tears from the corners of her eyes. "Do you need anything else?" she asks out of courtesy, still giggling a bit.

"Here," a pink glow tints the tips of Hayato's ears as he sets down a gun before her and says, "Just in case."

He dashes away, heading to the next location.

Haru takes it into her hands, marvelling at the model and how it's everything she ever wanted in a gun.

She knows Hayato very well, and the fact is further cemented when she channels her Lightning Flames into the barrel of the gun, smiling when it carries the currents into the pre-loaded bullets.

The incident from two days earlier made more sense now.

Hayato just shoved a bunch of different Flame conductive metal into her hands and said, "Just choose the one that works best for you."

He stalked off, leaving her confused but she did what he told her to do anyway.

She feels touched, as such concern so blatantly shown by Hayato is rare. He clearly got the gun for her because her old one broke a week ago, and asked for the information to remind her that the Argilla Famiglia might be coming here to attack. After all, how'd they get that much man-power to make such a large amount of poison and medicine anyway when they're such a small Famiglia?

—

Whenever Kyoya comes in for missions, Hayato always gives him the ones where he can be loud and bold. No discreet spy missions like that pineapple.

So it isn't a surprise when he walks in intimidatingly and holds out a hand, demanding a mission when Hayato smacks it with a folder.

Hayato has a pile of missions on the corner of the desk, just for Kyoya, not that he'll ever tell him.

So when he slaps it back onto the desk, he states, "Infiltration."

Hayato furrows his brow and muses out loud, "What brought this on? Mukuro?"

"You will not speak of the Pineapple in my presence," Kyoya sneers.

Rolling his eyes, Hayato sneers right back.

"All of our current infiltration missions are long-term, and the Simon Famiglia is coming two days later. I thought you were going to settle the score with Simon's Glacier Guardian?"

Kyoya wordlessly growls.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Hayato smirks.

Kyoya's secretly grateful for the reminder, but that doesn't mean he appreciates someone pointing out that he's wrong.

He slowly picks up the folder, walks towards the mahogany double-doors, and flings the folder.

The papers flutter all over the ornate rug while Kyoya strolls out of the room.

"OI! BASTARD, GET BACK HERE!"

The sound of Hayato's shout is music to his ears.

—

"Oi, Turf Top!"

A yell reaches his ears.

"EXTREEEEEME!" Ryohei yells back.

"STOP FORGETTING YOUR WATER!" Hayato screams right back, because the only way to get through to him is to shout and scream and because it's "extreme".

A bottle soars through the air and Ryohei reflexively catches it.

He chugs the water inside the liter bottle and shouts, "Thanks, Hayato!" a little less loud.

This routine happened every time Ryohei forgets his water bottle, which isn't often, but it's nice that Hayato bothers to bring (read: throw) his EXTREMELY IMPORTANT water bottle to him.


	2. And The One Time He’s Repaid

It's Sunday.

Hayato groans at the thought.

Sundays mean morning meetings with his fellow Guardians.

And those are always chaos.

He slaps himself together, going through his daily routine of waking up, shower, brush his teeth, comb his hair, and prepare himself to face the music.

He feels strangely warm, but passes it off as just waking up and leaving his comfy bed.

—

When everyone has arrived, Tsuna starts addressing some issues.

Hayato attentively notes this all down in his mind and makes a mental reminder to write all of this down in this week's planner.

"-and remember that we have a meeting with the Cavallone next week. I want Takeshi and Hayato—"

His world blurs, and Hayato falls with a thump.

—

Hayato opens his eyes blearily, noting that he has a headache and winces when he realizes it.

"Hayato!" Tsuna's voice exclaims from somewhere near him.

"You had a fever from overworking yourself," he explains in lieu of Hayato's wordless question.

Tsuna speaks about how concerned he was and that he shouldn't burn himself out again. Then, he moves on to Takeshi cooking some chicken noodle soup for him to get better , that Haru went to go refill the bowl with cold water and was changing the towel on his forehead for the past two hours, how Kyoya's standing outside his room's door and guarding it, and Ryohei has become quiet. Ryohei, Tsuna chuckles a bit, tells anyone who asks about his sudden volume change that Hayato's sick and whispers, "Shhh, don't wake him up."

Hayato feels fuzzy and warm, and not from the fever he acquired.

It's nice to have people care for you, he thinks as he drifts back to sleep with the view of Tsuna's loving smile and the thought that people he reminds everyday care about him.

It's nice.

—

Word Count: 304

Word Count Total: 1,665

This is a Secret Santa present for Xue!

Hope you liked it, and anyone else who read it as well!


End file.
